In several apparatus, such as electronic devices or transformation machine, there is a need to introduce a thermal switch device able to detect that a high temperature is reached and, in such conditions, able to send a message to interrupt the power or to switch on an alarm. The message sent can be of the electrical form.
With this purpose in mind, it is known to use a thermoresponsive polymer into such an apparatus. For example, WO2006057797 discloses a thermoresponsive polymer that is in an expanded volume state at ambient temperature and in a contracted volume state at a defined higher temperature. A switch is constructed using such polymer, allowing two connectors to be in contact with each other at said defined temperature. However, the switch incorporates therefore mobile elements
It is also known from EP1587636 to use a conductive organic polymer layer in contact with, and lying between, two conductors. In a first state, the organic polymer layer conducts current between the two conductors with relatively high conductivity, and in a second state, the organic polymer layer conducts current between the two conductors with relatively low conductivity. However, the change of conductivity of the organic polymer layer is the result of a high voltage pulse passed between the two conductors.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an article suitable to act as thermal switch able to detect that a high temperature is reached and to send a message accordingly, as well as a process to produce such article. It is also an object of the invention to provide such an article suitable to act as a thermal switch without the need of a complex structure incorporating mobile elements. It is also an object of the invention to provide an article suitable to act as thermal switch allowing the production of flexible devices. It is a further object of the invention to provide an article suitable to act as thermal switch with low production costs. Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an article suitable to act as thermal switch being strongly reliable.